Evils: The Other Four
" Eight powerful New Level heroes, godlings, demigods, reps, and who knows what else." -Natalie Rain, Heroes: The New Level Evils: The Other Four is the second fanfic by DarkCyberWolf, and the sequel to Heroes: The New Level. Those of you who haven't read it, click here. Basic Plot The Ouroboros Merge is gaining power. Xolotl may have been defeated, but there are more evils out there, including Xolotl's mysterious master. When we last left our heroes, Natalie had realized that they were only four of eight New Level heroes. Question is: Who are the other four? And what are their stories? Characters Narrators Sabina Hartlen - Sabina is a New Level love girl. She is an alter for Yue-Lao, Chinese god of love. She is currently unaware that she is also a part of the warrior class of the Norse goddess Freya, a liver of the Hindu god Kamadeva, and ally of the Japanese goddess Benzaiten. Her weapon is Yǒng de chìbǎng. Gary Drake - Gary is a New Level psycho. He is an ally of Pauchi Kamuy, Japanese god of insanity. Unknown to him, he is also part of the warrior class of the Norse god Modi, a liver of the Hindu god Shiva, and an alter for the Chinese god Yama. His weapon is Hijōshikina. Taylor Reaf - Taylor is a New Level war boy. He is part of the warrior class of Týr, Norse god of war. He does not yet know that he is also an alter for the Chinese god Guan-Yu, a liver of the Hindu god Indra, and an ally of the Japanese god Bishamonten. His weapon is Falinn Verkfall. Hailley Woode - Hailley is a New Level plant girl. She is a liver of Lakshmi, Hindu goddess of agriculture. What she does not know is that she is also an alter for the Chinese god Hou-Chi, an ally of the Japanese god Ohkinunushi, and part of the warrior class of the Norse god Freyr. Her weapon is Pr̥thvī kī tākata. Lan Castle - Our old mystery character from Heroes. Who is he? Where is he? Is he a New Level hero? Read on if you want to find out. All we really know about him is that he seems to be the one destined to lead the New Level heroes. Course, DarkCyberWolf knows all about him. Enemies Jiang Shi '''- a Chinese vampire. One had been tracking Sabina in chapter one, it killed Jace, and then was killed by Shé. The Merge sped up its recovery. It then attacked the heroes at Mount Penglai, but it was killed again by Sabina. '''Aka Manto - a being of Japanese legend who offers blue or red TP. Ask for blue, you get choked until your face turns blue. Ask for red, you get cut apart until you're completely red. Ask for any other color, you get pulled into the netherworld. One attacked Gary, but he got rid of it. Its last word was the Japanese word for Ouroboros. It came back on the Norwegian Sea Island. Troll - a big, hairy humanoid from Nordic legends. A troll who is definitely part of the Ouroboros attacks Taylor, before he is killed by Falinn Verkfall. Like the griffin from Heroes, the Merge sped its recovery. A group of them attacked Ny Ragnarok and a larger group are about to sacrifice a group of kappas to awaken Khaos. Aghasura - a demon from Hindu legend. One of them tricks Hailley at one point. It then destroys Camp Life and forces the livers to evacuate. Eventually, Sabina and Shé killed it, with help from Layla. Frost Giants - evil Norse warriors. A group attacks the Rengo kuni but Gary gets rid of them all singlehandedly. They work for the Ouroboros. Melanie - the traitor from Heroes. 'Nuff said. Allies Jun - Alter of Lei Kun Tia - Alter of Chang'e Sari '''- A Rengo Kuni of Omoikane '''Layla - One of the warrior class of Thor. Gunner - One of the warrior class of Tyr Hana - A Rengo Kuni of Amaterasu. Asha - Liver of Hanuman. Jag - Liver of Ganesha. Heimdall - the Norse divine guardian of rainbows Dhumavati - Also known as Alakshmi, an aspect of the Hindu divine mother Lei Kun - Chinese god of thunder Shé - A snake 'Kyūri '- A kappa. Chapters Prologue: Lan. A Serpent, Key Of Death Chapter One: Sabina. Trust A Stranger Only When Pigs - Or Dogs - Fly Chapter Two: Gary. A Monster Offers Me Deadly Toilet Paper Chapter Three: Taylor. Terrible Smells Don't Speak Well Chapter Four: Hailley. I Think About Gods For Some Reason Chapter Five: Sabina. The Monster Sucks - Literally Chapter Six: Gary. I Am Known As Gary Of Something Chapter Seven: Taylor. I Meet The Divine Guardian Of The Rainbow Chapter Eight: Hailley. Alakshmi Fights The Invisible Lightning Snake Chapter Nine: Sabina. We Ask A Tortoise Shell For Directions Chapter Ten: Gary. The Ugly Cute Guy Likes Cucumbers Chapter Eleven: Taylor. An Old Dude's Eye Speaks Icelandic Chapter Twelve: Hailley. The Bluebird Gives Us A History Lesson Chapter Thirteen: Sabina. Nobody Expects Me To Be A Troublemaker Chapter Fourteen: Gary. We Kill A Vampire By Breathing Chapter Fifteen: Taylor. We Split Up So We Can Get Insane Chapter Sixteen: Hailley. I Get Paid To Use A Taxi Chapter Seventeen: Sabina. "Ape Shall Never Kill Ape" Doesn't Apply To Snakes Chapter Eighteen: Gary. My Nickname Saves The Day Chapter Nineteen: Taylor. Our Kappa Hides After It Starts Raining Chapter Twenty: Hailley. Better Safe Than Sari Chapter Twenty-One: Sabina. The Island Gets Covered In Toilet Paper Chapter Twenty-Two: Gary. A Goddess Insults Me In Another World Chapter Twenty-Three: Taylor. An Old Enemy Makes A Mess Chapter Twenty-Four: Hailley. The Girl Is One Of Us Epilogue: Lan. A Vision From The Dead Pendant Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Sequel Category:Fan Fiction Category:Evils: The Other Four